1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a room temperature curable organopolysiloxane composition which shows good adhesive properties, particularly for chlorinated polyethylene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions are widely used for adhesion or fixing of various electric and electronic parts, because of their good properties. The conventional room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions generally comprise an aminosilane as an adhesion assistant, and have good adhesive properties for many adherends.
On the other hand, flame-retardant chlorinated polyethylene has recently has come to be widely used as a portion of an electric or electronic part or the like.
However, the conventionally known room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions do not show any adhesive properties for the chlorinated polyethylene.